oretachinovillainorganisationfandomcom-20200214-history
Slime-chan
Slime-chan '''(スライム-ちゃん), also referred to by her slightly more esoteric villain name '''Grey Matter (グレイ マター) is a guard to The Eternal Summer, a bodyguard to Nocturne, and an invaluable source of information to The Organisation. Appearance Slime-chan's appearance is completely fluid as a result of her quirk, and as a result, she has no fixed appearance or features. Slime-chan normally chooses to appear as a short, voluptuous female figure, who appears to wear no clothing. Slime-chan shapes herself more modestly (as modestly as a buxom, naked slime-woman can appear) in the presence of Kumokyo. Slime-chan's "true appearance" is simply a large mass of transparent, grey slime. This slime is compressible and expandable at will, allowing her to take on any form between extremely small (roughly the size of a water bottle) to extremely large (roughly the size of a car), and any size in between. Name Slime-chan's name, much like Nocturne's, is kept unknown on purpose to the rest of the Organisation. Whether this is for personal or security reasons isn't known. Her name スライム-ちゃん literally means "Slime-chan". She's referred to as such due to the appearance her quirk gives to her. The -chan suffix is a Japanese honorific used to denote personal familiarity or endearment, likely used by Slime-chan to promote a more "cutesy" vibe towards herself. Personality Slime-chan is exceptionally foul-mouthed and manages to slip expletives and overtly sexual speech into her dialogue no matter the context. She has boundless self-confidence, no social filter, and considers herself a genius. At first glace, Slime-chan appears to simply be a loudmouthed troublemaker with a talent for surveillance, but those acquainted with Nocturne or with Slime-chan herself quickly find out that Slime-chan is an exceptionally smart, cunning individual, who has been influencing the underground criminal scene for years. Slime-chan likes to change identities much like Nocturne does, picking out forms and appearances to her fancy at a whim. She also likes to change her voice to match, but keeps her foul tongue and perverted nature no matter her appearance. It's thought that Slime-chan changes her appearance much in the same way that Nocturne does, though since nobody knows why the two go to such lengths to keep their identities secret, the knowledge that the two keep incognito for the same reason doesn't actually glean much more information about the two. Unlike Nocturne, Slime-chan seeks out activities purely for thrills, and to sate their curiosity. As such, their views and perspectives oppose each other, with Nocturne placing his ideology of a better society over his own and thus squashing his own personality, and Slime-chan being more self-centred and strongly believing one's life should be lived to the fullest with no regrets, which leads them to be much more expressive and direct. When using their quirk to change their form, it is not uncommon for Slime-chan to lose several of her senses. If her form has no eyes, they cannot see, and if they have no mouth, she cannot talk or breathe - As such, Slime-chan is also places a lot of emphasis on 'self-care' and 'identity', believing deeply that if one does not take care of themselves, they could disappear entirely. This possibly hints at a fear of losing herself to becoming just a puddle of slime, and this need of self verification is probably Slime-chan's main motivator for their 'you only live once' personality. In the past, Slime-chan has had a 'mass identity crisis' but have come to terms with who they are and what their quirk is. Nocturne explains that Slime-chan has simply come to the conclusion that the best way to not feel like that again is to just live how she wants to live, and in that way, there's no emotional suppression nor any regrets in the case that she does somehow 'disappear'. Slime-chan's greatest fear is that the person she considers herself to be will disappear, and thus, lives her life as the foul-mouthed and perverted Slime-chan in the hopes that even in the event of her disappearing, someone will remember her. Abilities Quirk Slime '(スライム ''Suraimu): Slime-chan's quirk bestows her with an amorphous, liquid body that she is able to manipulate at will. Since her body is completely shapeless, this quirk bestows Slime-chan with several advantages, such as simply being able to phase through most attacks, as well as being able to change appearance, form, and voice at will. Other Abilities and Skills Information Gathering Slime-chan is the Organisation's information broker, and is responsible for the group's surveillance, scouting, and gathering of information. Slime-chan is usually the first to inform the Organisation of any outside dangers or opportunities that might interest them, and also puts in considerable efforts in keeping the Organisation from being discovered by other people; she is equally annoyed as Nocturne whenever the Organisation breaks no-kill clauses or causes unnecessary destruction, as it is more work to cover it up. Tech-Savviness Slime-chan displays great aptitude around technology and computers, developing a personal, portable computer worm she nicknames an "ICE Breaker" which is capable of defeating almost all known electronic counter-intrusion systems for a brief period of time. She is also immediately able to identify that THEIA IV has hidden itself in the Organisation's network, and seems to be in charge of all known Organisation networking and Internet aspects. It is unknown if she runs the Eternal Summer's Facebook page. At the Restaurant Slime-chan occasionally works as a "guard" for The Eternal Summer, where her preferred form is a large, buff man with his arms crossed next to the door. This is apparently enough to prevent any and all petty crimes from occurring in the restaurant. When violent outbursts or random fights occur in the restaurant, Slime-chan also has an eerie tendency to suddenly appear next to troublemakers to throw them out the door. Stats Equipment It's not known if Slime-chan carries any specialised equipment on her, since Slime-chan wears no clothing, and simply shapes parts of her body to form any special tools or equipment she might need. She is, however, known to use a single piece of customised equipment: * '''Electroconductive Gloves: These gloves are specifically made out of lightweight electrically conductive materials that permit Slime-chan to use touch-based devices. She also wears them to allow her to use keyboards and other computer peripherals without the risk of inducing water damage as a result of her quirk, which causes her to constantly secrete slime. Philosophy Slime-chan acts the way she does to place strong emphasis on self-care, self-verification, and life without regrets. She lives this way due to a deep-seated fear in losing herself to her quirk, due to the fact that her quirk can at-will take away her senses if she forgets or temporarily loses important sensory organs between transitions. Battles and Events Quotes * "Suka blyat!" * "Okay, things are about to get real sexy, so you better get ready and cover up your important bits." * "... Actually, I'm not sure if it's, like, morally correct to be talking about sex with the kid around. I'm not that bad, okay?" Trivia * Slime-chan's favourite voice is that of very deep, Russian accent. Category:The Organisation